Once Upon a Nightmare
by AkayaKirihara
Summary: No one really knows what truly goes on in a hospital. What lies behind is deceptively white doors of polished steel. I do however and today I'll tell you the story of a little boy who I once met there when I was picking up some other souls. K  for DEATH
1. Why?

Once upon a time there lived a boy and a girl. Together was when they were at their happiest…

I hope you don't think that this is a fairytale with a happy ending by the way. Sorry to have deceived you if you did. Not everything can be perfect y'know. This story is actually hard, cold reality. The type that smacks you down and slowly squishes the life out of you all the while sucking you dry of emotion. This is the kind that's not worth living for however there are some poor ones who do live this wretched excuse of a life. **Yukimura Seichi** is one of them. He also happens to be the boy I mentioned earlier. Such a poor, poor child really. From birth, **Yukimura Seichi** was doomed (or blessed some would say) to die. And **before** he didn't care too much. **Before** he wasn't afraid at all because **before** he had _nothing to lose _until the one day that he suddenly found himself with something to live for and that _**scared**_ him.

However, before I creep you all out, I'll resume back to the main story about our two favorite children caught in an age-old cycle of life and death. It all began on that one night in the silence of a hospital…

…

It was nights like these that had** Yukimura Seichi **so eager to get out of the hospital. It was when he could hear the pained cries of those in the trauma ward. The sound of pure agony slinking its way out from the darkest depths of souls to make it out into the atmosphere. It was the faint panting of those barely holding on, teetering on the edge of life or death. But even the slow, steady and deceptively peaceful breaths of those stuck in time, forever sleeping away wasn't what had **Yukimura Seichi** so far away from peace.

Every night from the children's ward there had been at least one tortured voice sobbing quietly but tonight a new one had been added to the terrible harmony. Young and fresh but already deadened, squashed like a bug ready to spread its wings. Nipped in the bud some nurses would say. **Yukimura Seichi **thought it was just one life that had ended too soon but still dragged on like one of those cheesy TV shows his mother once adored.

The muffled sobs echoed loud in his sensitive ears, most likely coming from the room next door. A new neighbor? He hoped this one wouldn't last long like his last one had. Too many sleepless nights had he spent listening on his neighbor's hurt. As he lay in bed, **Yukimura Seichi** pondered, wondering what on earth could cause that degree of raw pain in someone so young to have him or her sobbing every night. Truly he didn't want to know. Hearing was enough.

…

The next day **Yukimura Seichi** tiredly crept from his bed after another restless night of tossing and turning, the gray rays of an early rising sun still yet to grace the city of Tokyo. Where he was headed, only the boy himself knew however, it seemed he was not alone this fine, dewy morning.

He turned the corner, a small and pale ghost in his hospital gown only to meet another. The girl was tiny, shorter than him by almost a head but her eyes and the way she held herself spoke volumes about the numerous things she had already witnessed. For **Yukimura Seich**i, it wasn't an unusual thing to see people like this; too old for their age but never had he seen one so young that was still functioning as well.

Not wanting to scare her, he reached out a trembling hand and licked his chapped lips nervously though why he was nervous he had no clue. Despite his efforts, she still fled, slipping away somewhere far away; where no one could touch her. Somewhere where reality was just a silly dream, a nightmare really. He silent refusal stung more than he would've liked to admit.

For the first time in his life, **Yukimura Seichi** felt something in his cold, unfeeling body. For once, he wanted to have her instead extend her hand to him so they could skip away to hide away from reality together. To escape the four walls that seemed to get closer everyday. It may have been selfish but at that moment one lonely, little boy wanted to share his burden with someone who would understand.

"Why? Why do you run away?"

He sighed and continued on his way to the roof, ready to greet the morning sun.


	2. Siler Eyed Girl and the Pale Ghost

_For the first time in his life, __**Yukimura Seichi**__ felt something in his cold, unfeeling body. For once, he wanted to have her instead extend her hand to him so they could skip away to hide away from reality together. To escape the four walls that seemed to get closer everyday. It may have been selfish but at that moment one lonely, little boy wanted to share his burden with someone who would understand._

"_Why? Why do you run away?" _

_He sighed and continued on his way to the roof, ready to greet the morning sun._

…

Now I'll switch over to that other little girl who seems to have piqued the interest of an apathetic boy. She certainly seems different, even to me who has seen so many different of types of creatures pass through my arms.

Maybe it's the way her frail body seems to hunch over itself, delicate as a brittle twig. Maybe it's the way she walks, a smooth and steady stride with her head down staring unblinkingly forward as if she is ready to walk to the ends of the earth. Till she can walk no more. I could keep going on but it's her eyes that are her best and worst feature. In her pinched face, they stand out as big marbles of glassy brown marred only by the fact that one is slightly silvery, getting darker each day. They make me shiver because her gaze is like an X-ray and I who have never bowed down to anybody or withered beneath anyone's stare am cowed by her's when she rests that heavy gave upon me. Wearily she looks and I look back and I can feel her asking me why I am so cruel. To openly flaunt the peace I can bring yet not giving any to her. Why she asks me and for once I don't know and so I leave as I've always done when times grew hard. I will never be the giver; only the taker in her eyes.

…

Unbeknownst to her, I watch her later that same day during visiting hours as she rests like a corpse in her room filled with perfumed bouquets, stuffed "Get Well" teddies and insincere cards that all only emphasis the fact that she has no one. Sometimes I wish that people could see the damage they create with their cruel cards sent with good intentions. Its because they never come in person I guess. They are never able to see the tears that streak down patient's cheeks like tiny fountains. It's usually the only emotion they show and its sad that I'm the only one who is usually there to witness the breakdown that each letter, each word, each splash of ink causes. All the happiness and hope like a smack in the face reminding them of what they don't have. It's really just a cruel torture method. Sometimes I don't understand humans at all.

Doesn't anyone care for this girl? I guess not because as I leave her with her red gold hair splayed across the pristine white pillow I hear her whisper.

Don't go she says and I want to shake her till her bones are loose and she understands. I am someone to be forever feared, hated and despised. I will not be a wish granted. If I brought down death upon every single soul who wished it, the world would be quite the desolate place. But somehow, she makes me stay. Out of pity or something more I do not know and never will I want to. For the time being I am content to just watch over this strange child who wishes for something that most people pretended didn't exist.

Soon visiting hours are over and it's evening. A faceless nurse, one of the many who work here, wheels in a bland meal and slowly feeds the girl then leaves. What a cold way to be treated. After that ordeal is over, we are alone again and I ready myself to leave because I feel the pull of duty calling me away from this small room with an equally small girl. I quickly leave before she can ensnare me into staying even longer. What a strange one.

…

First I drift out to the section where babies are held. I don't quite remember the name of it but this section always saddens me the most so I always do it first to get it over with. Going against popular misconceptions, I do not enjoy taking lives. In fact, I only transport them. Humans and fate are what actually do the killing. Taking a newborns life is so very heartbreaking. I really hate it so when I finish with them I travel over to the more peaceful sections of the hospital, taking souls that have lived to a ripe old age and do not squall at the unfairness at life cut short. All through the night I work but that doesn't mean I stop at daybreak. Oh no. Another misconception. People seem to think that night equals death, ignoring the fact that people die all the time during the day as well. I'm always working and always will be for as long as there are living things on this earth. Sometimes I wonder what will happen when life ends completely. What would I do then?

…

Once a gain I peer into that girl's room and she talks to me as if she knows everything about me and I listen for what else can I do. I would feel guilty if I denied her wish to talk with someone after refusing to bring her peacefully into the next world or whatever lay beyond the veil.

"My Name is Junko, Junko Kirihara." I don't respond but she doesn't expect me to. She takes in a rattling breath, fighting to sit up. "I'm going to die one day you know. One day I'll really meet you but by then I won't be able to see you."

A tear slips out from beneath one eye but she continues on. Her head is bowed, fiery red hair a curtain shielding her and if I wasn't paying such close attention, I would have dismissed her as asleep. "I already can barely see colour. I never really could."

Then she did something startling that almost had me fleeing the room. What you ask? What could such a little girl do to me? It really wasn't much actually. She just looked at me. No, looked is too tame of a word. Pierced. That's it, she pierced me with her silvery brown eyes as if she really could see and that's what unnerved me. I was saved though by another child entering the room. So pale was he that he really could have been a ghost if not for his dark purple hair and indigo blue eyes.

"I'm Yukimura Seichi. I'm going to die too."

_**Things just keep getting more interesting.**_


	3. Up On The Rooftop

_Then she did something startling that almost had me fleeing the room. What you ask? What could such a little girl do to me? It really wasn't much actually. She just looked at me. No, looked is too tame of a word. Pierced. That's it, she pierced me with her silvery brown eyes as if she really could see and that's what unnerved me. I was saved though by another child entering the room. So pale was he that he really could have been a ghost if not for his dark purple hair and indigo blue eyes._

"_I'm Yukimura Seichi. I'm going to die too."_

_**Things just keep getting more interesting.**_

I settled down to watch with a feeling that if I missed this encounter between these two children I would miss something very, very important.

The girl stiffened but showed no other reaction to the uninvited guest in her room. Technically I was one as well when I look back on that night but whatever. What's in the past is past. If I didn't live by that I would've been driven mad by now. Many men and women much stronger than myself have succumbed to that.

He repeated himself, still standing in the doorway, awkwardly in the moonlight causing him the shine and sparkle as if he was an angel, not the broken boy that he really was. I had heard that he was considered a sort of demigod, so good was he in tennis. Life is just so ironic at times eh? Too bad he wasn't blessed with immortality as well. He had the good looks and talents down pat though. What a shame really.

Finally she answered, quite rudely in fact in the light of what he had just shared with her. "Get out."

A trembling hand was raised but a steady finger pointed to the door and meekly the boy left but not before sending a frustrated look at the red headed girl in the bed.

"Why won't you talk with me too?"

"Please, just leave." Was that a voice crack I heard? I couldn't be too sure with her lack of volume.

He pleaded his case one last time before he conceded defeat for that night at least. If he hung to this girl with the same tenacity that he clung to life then I knew he would be back again. His determination really knew no bounds.

"I just want someone who understands."

With that he was gone.

…

The next day I stayed with Yukimura Seichi, the pale ghost boy. Remember him? Currently we were on the roof, him tending to the flowers there and me just watching. It's actually not as boring as it sounds when the other option for you is doing nothing at all.

Painstakingly he cared for all of the plants, ignoring not one and favoring none either. In his eyes, all were equal; even the weeds that under his care forgot their quest to strangle the life of their prettier cousins.

If all were like this boy, I wondered how the world would be. Probably very different from how it currently is. Very different indeed.

For a time he went about his work alone, that's how it had always been. Then that girl came again. She looked almost healthy in the sun. Her red hair was blowing prettily in the wind, the sunlight adding an almost gold tinge to it while her peaches and cream skin contrasted nicely. Up on the rooftop, she seemed radiant; the unnerving silver in her eyes for once not the main highlight.

Yukimura Seichi had not noticed her yet and she didn't seem ready to announce her self and I guiltily admit that I decided to hurry things along by just alerting Yukimura Seichi ever so subtly. While she was observing his backside, I coughed lightly, the kind that most prim upper-class humans use to attract attention without attracting it.

It worked (of course). Sharply, Yukimura spun on his heel, standing up from his kneeling position. For a second he seemed to tower even more so than usual over the girl but that moment quickly passed. He inclined his head politely towards her, reserved and detached. He was probably still stinging from yesterday's refusal. I just hoped he could soothe his hurt ego before I had to interfere once again.

Luckily for everyone involved, the girl just inclined her head softly in return. She opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds as if she was trying to remember how to speak. Finally she seemed to find what she was searching for.

"It's nice to meet you Yukimura Seichi. I'm Junko Kirihara."

She extended her hand out to him, so close yet so far away at the same time. I leaned forward in anticipation, eager to see what was to come.

"I-I'm ready to understand."

Yukimura Seichi just looked at her hand with a hard stare. I wanted to bash his head in for taking so long when I saw her begin to retract her offer after keeping it suspended for so long. If he didn't take it now there would probably be no second chances. I felt like screaming but then I felt only relief. What an emotional rollercoaster

When he saw her begin to doubt, he quickly took her hand in his and shook it firmly, as if settling a deal. What deal I could only guess at but after that day, both seemed to be inseparable to the point that even the hospital staff and other patients noticed. Some called it love and some called it friendship. Some even went as far as to say that this was something beyond anything like that and they were partially right.

_**For they called it hope and though hope is sometimes hard to grasp, it is never beyond anyone's reach. You just have to try and take a chance.**_

_**Live a little you could say.**_


	4. The End Is Near

_When he saw her begin to doubt, he quickly took her hand in his and shook it firmly, as if settling a deal. What deal I could only guess at but after that day, both seemed to be inseparable to the point that even the hospital staff and other patients noticed. Some called it love and some called it friendship. Some even went as far as to say that this was something beyond anything like that and they were partially right._

_**For they called it hope and though hope is sometimes hard to grasp, it is never beyond anyone's reach. You just have to try and take a chance.**_

_**Live a little you could say.**_

…

Its now spring and those two spend most of their time up on the rooftop garden. Yukimura has been teaching Junko the colours. They don't notice me as much as they used to, probably too caught up in their own lives for once. I'm happy for them and I marvel at the maturity they're showing. Most of the time, I feel like I am watching an old married couple, perfectly content with life. I always have to remind myself that it's just an illusion. They are just kids. Kids who taught me a valuable lesson. I think today was the day that I began to realize it.

Love comes whenever. Age is never a factor.

Sadly, it wasn't until much later that I realized that that was a dual-edged sword. It was too late by then. Isn't it always?

Time is its only enemy. Once in a lifetime loves. They tend to bloom and wilt much faster than most. I guess it's just to be fair. After all happiness is supposed to come in perfectly measured doses, too much, you overdose and it's the end. The end, you hear? That means nothing after. These two should know best, living in a hospital for most of their lives. They know the dangers of taking too much, seen it first hand too.

**Love is the trial. Age is the jury and time is the judge.**

…

"Come here Junko. I want to show you something." Excitedly Yukimura grabs his best friends hand, dragging her closer to the small tree that I normally perch myself on, its willowy strands a curtain hiding the inside from the out.

I'm pretty sure I know what he wishes to show her as he's been coming here every night for a while, tending his own private surprise. I'm quite proud. He's managed to bring a life into existence and raise it as his own.

She giggles softly and willingly follows, obvious trust shining in her almost sightless eyes.

"What is it Seichii?"

"A surprise silly."

They skip closer. It seems like forever till they're actually at the weeping willow though it probably took less than five seconds. Slowly he pulls away the curtain and guides his lady through. After she has passed, Yukimura lets it drop, he leaves repositioning themselves back into nature's organic perfection.

Now they're crouched at the edge of a small garden, the weak sunlight filtering through the leaves and casting dancing shadows upon their backs and arms. I feel like I'm intruding upon a special moment but I'm used to feelings like that. In my line of work, you quickly get over the awkward feeling of being an invader, someone whose there but not supposed to be. It's almost mandatory.

Gently her directs her hand downwards and together they leisurely trace the petals of the small, white flower with a yellow center. Though not extremely unique and rare, I grin at his hidden message written in the everyday garden flowers. Next he presents her with an iris, its curving petals tickling the pads of their fingers. Finally he plucks a newly budded blue flower and tucks it behind her ear shyly. How romantic this boy turned out to be.

In wonderment, she turns her sightless eyes on him, lips parted slightly in a small smile as a fair blush stains her cheeks. "What is it Seichii? They smell and feel wonderful."

"Forget me not." Yukimura entwines his hands with Kirihara's, holding them close to his chest.

Her smile widens and his does automatically in response. "Describe them to me please."

Up overhead, I'm grinning foolishly too, the warm gushy feelings coursing through me reminding me that spring has truly come after such a long winter. Everything is reborn in this season of second chances.

In detail Yukimura describes each one in detail, not missing anything. When I close my eyes and open my mind, I can envision the flowers clearly, so talented is he at painting a picture with his words. I assume she can too for she is staring with rapture up at him and the fantastical words that are pouring out from his mouth. With him by her side, she is no longer handicapped. He is the key to her locked door, opening and introducing her to a whole new world just exploding with vibrant colours and feelings.

Day shifts into evening and then into night yet the two remain blissfully unaware, the sun patterns replaced with silvery moon rays. It's a full moon tonight and its shade usually reminds me of a certain someone's eyes except right now, its as if there never was any resemblance for I can find none. Still silver they are but instead of being reflective and far off somewhere, the eyes I see now are absorbed in the world she is in now. Yukimura and Kirihara stay under their willow tree till a nurse emerges from the hospital to call them back in.

She walks them back inside, forcefully separating them when the time comes for them to go into their rooms. In a few days time it will be Yukimura's surgery. I've been hearing whispers and rumors. Apparently it will be a long, drawn out procedure with a low success rate. Her surgery is going to be a day after. Someone's eyes have just been donated and they're going to try replacing her own eyes with the new ones. It's risky. I wonder if he knows of what's to come. I wonder is she does too. I know though. I know that the end is near but for whom, I do not. I'll just have to wait and see even if it kills me too while I'm at it.

…

**The meanings of the flowers Seichii gave to Junko. I got them from .**

**Iris: **"Associated with death as Iris was a Greek goddess of the rainbow, which she used to travel down to earth with messages from the gods and to transport women's souls to the underworld. The three upright petals and three drooping sepals are symbols for faith, valor, and wisdom.

**Forget-me-not: **A low-growing plant (_Myosotis_) with small, usually blue flowers . As the common name suggests, a symbol of a plea for remembrance. "Forget me not" are supposed to have been the last words of young man who fell into a river and drowned while picking these flowers for his lover.

**Daisy: **The most basic of flowers, a white daisy is a symbol of innocence


	5. I'm Ashamed

"Pass me the scalpel." The rough mechanic voice sounds clearly in the white room. The surgeon, now with medical instrument in hand slowly leans over and methodically begins; the anesthetized body just a lump under the cucumber green sheets.

Blood starts to flow as he cuts deeper and another surgeon wipes it away to prevent clotting. For what seems like hours, the team of trained professionals work till their job is done. They've done what they can and leave right away. It's the nurse's job to bring the patient back. I can't really see her, but what I do see looks nothing like the Junko I know with her mangled eyes and blood stained cheeks. I wonder how Seichii will react to her new blue eyes, the silver orbs never to be seen again.

Seichii's surgery was yesterday. Lady Luck really seems to love him as he pulled through easily and looks as if he will make a full recovery. He still looks sickly and thin though. Guess that's one thing that'll never change. I bet he's resting in bed right now or reading a tennis book. I heard that he's been begging the nurses for permission to play tennis. Of course they answer in the negative but that doesn't deter Seichii in the slightest. He seems to be in much higher spirits now, more child-like than I've ever seen him be. I'm still not quite sure which Seichii I like better. The old or the new? I wonder if Junko will change too. Guess I'll learn when she wakes up.

The next day, I find myself in a very unfamiliar position, one I've never taken up before. It's the one time I've been caught off guard and I worry that I'm slipping but I reassure myself quickly. Its not as if there is a risk that I'll get fired. My job isn't in very high demand for obvious reasons but back to the main topic.

I've always been the first to wave the flag of death, announcing it to the world. This time it's a small child who has me beat. I find him crying, no bawling, a constant wavering wail of anguish. Her beds beginning to look slightly damp too. I'm shocked by this boy's ability to feel such strong emotions. Most of the human race never even touch the surface of their emotions. They sail through life just barely grazing the surface, feeling only watered down versions of happiness, sadness, anger and of course pain. The nurses seemed shocked too. If you haven't guessed by now, its Junko who's the victim this time around. Her eyes are once again staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. Never will she be able to enjoy the vivid colours that life offers. Her spirit is calm though. Still trapped inside her body, she sits serenely as if she has been expecting this for a while.

I don't know if Seichii notices, so sunken in his dark hole of grief, but I can see her calmly stroking is hair, comforting him in the only way she can. She whispers words in his ear, quiet murmurings of love and comfort. Soon enough, he falls into a fitful sleep, hands clenching the blankets tightly, tears still leaking out from under his eyes. All of us in the room look at him, each feeling a different emotion. The nurses look on with pity plastered all over their faces, gently prying the exhausted boy away. Junko looks to wallowing in her own grief. Grief for the boy she loves with all her heart and the pain he now carries within him. I can see that she is worried. She wants to help but is powerless and I can assume that it's killing her. I on the other hand, am detached and cold. Before I felt the pain of her passing and I admit, it was too much for me. I shoved it away and I'm positive I'll never ever attach myself to these humans ever again. I guess I had forgotten how their lives are too fragile, always hanging in a delicate balance and that's something I've always known and am now once again painfully aware of.

Once the nurses remove Seichii's limp form from the room to return him to his own bed, Junko turns to me.

"Thank you for waiting. I'm ready now."

At that moment I hate her. I hate her calm composure and all the emotions she is hiding so well. Why won't she let me help or pour out all her emotions like Seichii. I've put so much and gone way past my normal boundaries in these few days. I've changed and so has Seichii yet she seems the same as ever. Why is she exempt from the emotional upheaval that her death brings. Shouldn't she be the one who is most distraught?

"You took long enough."

Maybe I'm overreacting but I feel unsettled and weak when compared to her. I am surrounded by death. Heck, I am DEATH! I should be the one who is the most composed. Everything is upside down and confusing. I am supposed to know these things. How come I couldn't predict her death? Why couldn't I prevent it? I sicken myself. To cover up my inner turmoil I push it on Junko.

To this day, I am still ashamed of how I acted. I've done my best to avoid her when I visit Heaven but I've made a promise to myself that I'll never break. When I have to go collect Seichii I'll be sure to reconnect the two. It's the least I can do and maybe I'll finally find my own peace. Just maybe my endless nightmare will end.

**So this is the end. I apologize if it seems rather rushed. Once I have time I'll see if I can improve it.**


	6. A Poem

**Knight In Shining Armor**

© Margery Wang

We were once the youngest of toddlers,

Playing recklessly without concern,

But how the tides have changed,

What I had is now what I yearn.

We were the best of friends,

I loved him to no end,

But as the days passed by,

It was getting harder and harder to pretend.

The truth was I was in love,

With the charming boy next door,

Our friendship was unique,

But it grew to be so much more.

We dated for a few,

It was the happiest years of my life,

We gave everything to each other,

And he even asked for me to be his wife.

You see, it was everything that I wanted,

It seemed too good to be true,

He made me believe in love,

Amid all the struggles we went through.

He was a special man,

He stood out from all the rest,

He was so selfless at times,

And that's why he was truly the best.

But as we inevitably grew older,

We left our youth behind,

It was time to let go of the past,

There was no use in being blind.

The truth was I was deeply in love,

With the fragile man next door,

No matter how much I denied his fate,

I knew it was time for his spirit to soar.

The day came when he left my side,

It was a cold and gloomy night,

I still remember that day so clearly,

I held onto him with all my might.

It was the last I saw of him,

The last study of his face,

But it doesn't really matter because

Our memories cannot be erased.

My heart bruises easily,

As I sit alone late at night,

But I often reassure myself,

Because I know that I'll be all right.

Nothing has really changed,

Nothing that I can see,

Even though he's not here right now,

I still feel his presence next to me.

The story of our love,

Is an endless story never to be lost,

I don't know if I will ever see him again,

But I always keep my fingers crossed.

My heart is slowly adjusting,

To continue life without that charmer,

But I know that I will never be alone because

He will always be my knight in shining armor

Source: Knight In Shining Armor, Goodbye Love Poem .com/poem/knight-in-shining-armor#ixzz1nihwqamt

Family Friend Poems


End file.
